Agent of Change
by Cyberchao X
Summary: A Twitch Plays Pokémon Lore story, set during (and slightly before) the Randomized Platinum run and featuring characters from the Randomized Alpha Sapphire and Anniversary Crystal runs (and possibly the Randomized Platinum run itself; the run will determine that.) Posted here as part of pfaccioxx's Randomized Platinum hype project.
1. Prologue part 1

Agent of Change  
by Cyberchao X

A/N: I wasn't planning on posting this to this account until later, if ever, but then this showed up.

 **Preposeing: Operation R Platinum Hype!** posted by pfaccioxx

So we've got about a week left till Randomized Platinum starts, the subreddit is'nt reely doing anything right now, and it's hard to say how meany people out side the hardcore TPP continuity know about this upcoming run

so here's an operation to change that:

The rules:

Make something to hype up and advertise the egsisdence of our upcoming Randomized Platinum run, whether it be a teaser poster like the 1 /u/The_Silver_Avenger made, a short story that ultimately tells people about the upcoming run, a comic, a specially drawn pic., or whatever

Post what you made somewhere BESIDES this subreddit or it's spin-off affiliates (this includes TPPKappa and all the subreddits on this subreddit's Related Subreddits subreddit page

Post a comment on this post linking to what you made and where else (besides this subreddit) you posted your post to

Posts should be respicfol of the rules of wherever you post your posts 2 _(ex. if you were to post your post to somewhere were your post would violate the rules of were your posting your post to your entry for this operation would not be counted)_

You are allowed to make more then 1 post for this operation if you want to

You are also allowed to post your posts for this operation to multiple locations if you want to

You are allowed to post your post to this subreddit as well as long as your post meets all the above rules

You post should not link back to this post unless it dos so as a disclaimer / accreditation type thing and the main point is for telling people about / hyping up the upcoming R. Platinum Twitch Plays Pokemon Run and/or is a re-post of your post posted to this subreddit

And thus ended the post. I quoted it verbatim, hence all the spelling errors (pfaccioxx has "spelling-impaired" right in his signature, or did until very recently). And since this is pretty much my version of the disclaimer for this fic, I didn't violate the last rule.

So, yeah. Twitch Plays Pokémon is starting another run at the end of July, and so as a fanfiction writer, this is my form of hyping. I wrote this up with the intention of posting it directly to the TPP subreddit, so the formatting's all wrong and I had to use copy-and-paste instead of file upload, but it turned out okay, I think.

* * *

Prologue Part 1

Further A/N: Oh, right, since this is a TPP Lore story, you might want to familiarize yourself with earlier TPP lore. This story mainly draws from Twitch Plays Pokémon Randomized Alpha Sapphire and Twitch Plays Pokémon Anniversary Crystal, though there will be references to the most recent preceding run, Twitch Plays Pokémon Brown, and possibly to other, older runs.

 **Lily of the Valley Island**

"It's finally happened. That… _thing_ , whatever it is, has finally turned its attention to Sinnoh," the League Champion, Cynthia, said. "The Voices will probably be arriving soon to try to fight it, but given their track record, I'm not counting on them to be too helpful."

The person on the other end of the line asked, "And what would you have _me_ do about this?"

"If I recall correctly, one of your operatives has extensive experience with this sort of thing."

"…You really want her help?"

"I'm fully aware of her reputation. The good parts and the bad," Cynthia assured the man.

"I'll let her know."

* * *

 **Nimbasa City**

"What the hell took you so long!" the voice on the other end of the line demanded.

"Come on, you already know the answer to that. I can't interrupt a show; people will get suspicious."

"No, they really won't. 'DJ Kyu-kyu" has a sufficiently mercurial reputation that nearly anything she does will be accepted as just normal behavior for her."

"Not where the music is concerned. That's the one thing that 'she' takes seriously."

"Very well. It's time for her tour to take her to Sinnoh."

"…Sinnoh?"

"Yes, Agent 999. It seems that the unknown Great Old One has resurfaced there."

"…How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad, from what I've heard."

"Are we talking 'no one would bat an eye if I Mega Evolved Rayquaza' bad?"

"No. You probably shouldn't bring your Jellicent, either. But it's bad enough that your Wigglytuff probably doesn't need to pretend to be hurt by Dragon-type attacks."

"…I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Also, there have been reports that the High Priest of the Great Old One has been seen there. Your contact will be someone who personally knew him before he was corrupted."

"Got it."

* * *

CCX: That's actually probably a faulty assumption. We had been on a long stretch of runs where the Fairy type was hacked in and when I first conceived this story, there was a chance that it would have to wait all the way until _Anniversary_ Platinum (even though it was leaning more towards a randomizer), so I gambled on "Fairy-type exists". That's probably not the case.


	2. Prologue part 2

Agent of Change  
by Cyberchao X

Prologue part 2

A/N: Damnit, _this_ time Copy-and-Paste failed me and I had to upload the file and reformat it.

 **Stark Mountain**

Evan, High Priest of "OLDEN", waited inside the mountain. He was sitting atop a Fletchizard, which spoke to him often. At least, he believed it did. To everyone else, its words weren't recognizable as human speech. Then again, it _wasn't_ human. It was a Great Old One, and it found this form a far more suitable one to take than the Ledian it had appeared as when it first revealed itself to Evan. Much more imposing and eldritch.

The name "OLDEN", of course, was a mistranslation. Like many names in many languages, a generic descriptor was misconstrued by foreigners to be a proper name. The ELVES spoke in short words as well as in capital letters, so "Great Old One" was beyond their capabilities, and so it was translated as "OLDEN". This was for the best as far as Evan was concerned, as its true name was far longer and harder to pronounce.

Sinnoh was a good place to build power, as it contained a number of Pokémon every bit as eldritch as the Fletchizard. Not Giratina. Everyone's first thoughts about the horrors of Sinnoh were always about Giratina. No, Giratina would be a fine addition, but he was one of Arceus's three lieutenants, and going after him would be foolish at this time. No, he was looking for two Pokémon to add to his repertoire: Darkrai and Heatran. The former probably deserved every bit of the reputation that had been bestowed upon Giratina instead, a creature whose very presence caused painful nightmares. If there was such a thing as a "bogeyman", it was Darkrai.

Heatran was nothing so malevolent, but every bit as alien. It was a creature made of pure, living lava. Evan's master theorized that Cthugha had had something to do with its creation. Furthermore—and this was the kicker—it had _genders_. Evan had shown promise as a breeder, hatching multiple eggs before the Great Old One had taken him as a servant, and this was an important function that he was to serve.

But first they had to _find_ Heatran. Forcing the volcano to erupt was supposed to help with that; driving people away from the island was just an added bonus. People tended to ask questions when they saw the Fletchizard, and it would be *so* inconvenient if they were discovered. People *also* tended to ask questions when a number of other people mysteriously disappeared, though, so avoiding detection was, in the long run, the better option. "OLDEN" knew this, but it didn't like it. Evan didn't really understand his master's desires. Sometimes it seemed as though the goal was power and sometimes it seemed like it was merely destruction.

 _Destruction. Definitely destruction. The_ problem _with not destroying humans is that they'll keep trying to take away your power._

Right. Power was the end, destruction the means. That was the other purpose that Evan served. OLDEN was not always the best at seeing the big picture. Evan didn't seem to realize this, but even if he did, he wouldn't dare think it. His master always knew what he was thinking.

* * *

 **Jubilife City**

A television reported on the continued unprecedented activity at Stark Mountain. Agent 999 had been in Jubilife for 3 days, wondering where her contact was. It seemed highly likely that the volcano had something to do with the target, but she had her orders. Going in blind would be foolish.

She hadn't messed up, had she? Jubilife was one of the biggest cities in the region. No, it wasn't _directly_ on the coast, but the two main port towns were Snowpoint and Sunyshore, neither of which seemed like a suitable spot for her cover identity to show up. Maybe she should've tried Hearthome?

Quite the dilemma. On the one hand, she didn't want to make things rough on her contact by moving about without warning. On the other, DJ Kyu-Kyu wasn't the type to stay in one place for very long.

 _Veilstone_ , she decided. That was a good place to go next; plenty of excitement. She heard they even had a Game Corner there, something that Hoenn didn't have. There had been one in Mauville at one time, but it closed down. Veilstone was a place DJ Kyu-Kyu would go.

* * *

CCX: Ideally "OLDEN" would be using a much more eldritch-looking font, but I haven't even figured out how to do that on Reddit and it wouldn't work here anyway.


	3. Chapter 1

Agent of Change  
by Cyberchao X

Chapter 1

 **Veilstone City**

Nina Quinn had been observing the local Pokémon during her stay in Veilstone City and was trying to decide whether or not this was more severe than what she'd experienced back in Hoenn. She hadn't seen any evolutions, so she had no way of knowing whether their evolutions were as unpredictable as the ones she'd dealt with, which had somehow led to her ending up with two Jellicent when she'd started out with a Duskull and a Wingull. However, what she had determined was that Pokémon's _types_ weren't even what they normally were. Why would she have Chansey hold back? Even though the boss's theory that there would be Fairy-types in Sinnoh had seemed incorrect, the types were so screwed up that nobody would notice a Wigglytuff that wasn't weak to Fighting-types and was outright immune to Dragons?

She mentally amended her statement, because she was still thinking about the typings she knew. For all she knew, Wigglytuff here might actually _resist_ Fighting-type moves. She'd heard that the beast's goals were destruction, but this wasn't bringing destruction, only chaos. Not that the locals seemed to notice, which was the truly strange thing. As far as they were concerned, Shinx had _always_ been a Grass-type.

This wasn't her specialty. Her specialty was infiltration. These mysteries were best left to someone else. Now if only she could solve the mystery of where her contact was…

* * *

 **Stark Mountain**

Heatran had proven elusive; in fact, Evan was starting to believe that his master's reality-warping abilities had made it so that Heatran wasn't here at all. He considered trying to tell him this, then decided that the mere fact that he'd been thinking about this meant that his master knew his opinion on the matter. He figured he'd wait for new orders.

A herd of Bidoof flew by.

* * *

CCX: It's so…I don't even know. When you're posting these things on Reddit, chapters tend more towards the short side, especially since lore tends to get churned out _quickly_. I haven't made chapters this short on this site for quite some time, and yet…here you go.

The game's afoot, and so far, it's plenty weird. This is Cyberchao X, signing off.


	4. Chapter 2

Agent of Change  
by Cyberchao X

Chapter 2

 **Southeast of Snowpoint City**

The Great Old One had finally told Evan to move on from the fruitless search through Stark Mountain somewhere around the twentieth time that Evan bumped into a wall because he was blinded by the steam. It had been raining incessantly for three days, and that was going to make it hard to find Heatran, or anything else for that matter as the rain turned to water vapor in the heat of the active volcano. Instead, they were headed for New Moon Island. Throughout the crossing, even when over the usually-snowy lands near Snowpoint, there was nothing but rain. Rain, rain, rain. Why was it always raining?

* * *

 **Sunyshore City**

After a few days, Nina had grown bored of Veilstone and headed south to Sunyshore. _Should've gone to a port town in the first place…_

"Ah, hello… You're the one I'm supposed to be meeting, no? …No, no, I suppose you aren't."

Nina smiled. "Actually, I am." That was the code phrase; saying the word "no" three times in a row. She thought it seemed a little odd, as it was easily something that could be happened upon accidentally, but the boss insisted it made sense. Still…this was her contact?

"Nice to meet you. My name is Jasmine. I'm the leader of the Olivine City Gym, though I'm on vacation at the moment to compete in Pokémon Contests. Still, I was taken in by this town…it reminds me so much of Olivine."

"…Wait. Were we supposed to meet in _Hearthome_? Geez, I went to Jubilife! I'm just glad I decided to try this port before the one in Snowpoint! …What with the weather disturbance and all."

"The…weather disturbance?"

"Yeah. There was a huge rainstorm over Stark Mountain, and now it's moving west towards Snowpoint."

"That could be…I haven't been in this region for very long. Have you seen any species of Pokémon that could be summoning this rain?"

"You mean Pokémon who received Kyogre's power in the randomization? Um…Mostly Bug-types, or at least Pokémon that are normally Bug-types. Cascoon, Ledyba, Ledian…" She stopped. "Wow, that's really weird. Two Pokémon that are related to each other normally actually ended up with the same ability in the chaos."

"…That's what I thought. I think you need to follow that rainstorm. I think you'll find Evan at the center of it."

"Really?" Nina looked skeptical.

"It's hard to believe, but when that monster first appeared before him, it took the form of a Ledian. That's probably what's causing the rain."

"But this is, like, legitimately Kyogre- _level_ rainmaking. Possibly even Primal Kyogre. Unless his Ledian actually _is_ the Great Old One, it wouldn't be able to do _that_.

"Well, you should be able to handle it, right?"

"…My Pokémon were all caught during a randomization in Hoenn. Not as bad as this one, in that they all have their proper types, but my Rayquaza can't stop the rain like a normal one."

"Do your best. I know the real Evan's in there somewhere."

"Yeah…" She went to a Pokémon Center to prepare. "Okay, Lamp, Feer, it's time to blatantly disregard the rules." The Eeveelutions stood by, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Nothing happened.

"Okay, you two, go outside. I'm going to have to open a video line and I can't have you seen." They obeyed. "Why won't you send me my Jellicents?" she asked.

"You know the rules. Only Pokémon native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh."

"Frillish and Jellicent are totally native to Hoenn! You can find one anywhere from Mossdeep all the way to Dewford! And they definitely know about the 'new Pokémon; there's this chain of fast-food restaurants with franchisees in just about every major city in the region that uses a Sylveon as their mascot."

"And you absolutely need both of them? And at the expense of your Flareon and Glaceon, no less?"

"Hey, they have completely different skillsets. Feereon, on the other hand, has practically the same moveset as Chansey, and Revocactus _and_ the Jellicents have its remaining move covered."

Strangely, she actually _did_ have a point. Her Flareon had no HM moves, and her Glaceon's only HM move was one that her Wigglytuff also knew, but said Wigglytuff had a second HM and her Lanturn and two Jellicents each had one of the three water HMs. Her boss wasn't stupid, of course, and knew full well that Nina was sending empty Poké Balls through the exchange. Some people had some vague idea that DJ Kyu-Kyu had a Wigglytuff and a Lanturn, and if you really knew your stuff, a pair of Jellicents. But everyone knew about the Flareon and the Glaceon; they often appeared alongside her on-stage. Having them outside their Poké Balls would draw no suspicion even if she was seen. And since the male Jellicent was the one with Surf and she needed to get away from civilization before taking off on Rayquaza…it was the right call. "Fine. But you'd better not blow your cover."

"That's the idea, sir."

* * *

 **Eterna City**

Cynthia, the Champion, took the time to collect her thoughts. The rumored "Voice Syndrome" had finally come to Sinnoh; she was certain that the trainer with the Shinx, the Surskit, the Slakoth, and the two Zigzagoon had it. Or was it a Bidoof, a Bronzor, a Spearow, a Gengar, and a Nidoqueen? Maybe there was a Tentacool…or was it a Wurmple? And hadn't he come into town with a Drifloon? She'd given the boy the Scyther egg, but didn't feel comfortable about it in the least.

The Great Old One was definitely here. The storm headed west from Stark Mountain was proof of that, what with Ledian being associated with the beast. But the heading made no sense. It would pass south of Snowpoint, yet _well_ north of Celestic and Eterna. Unless…it wasn't heading for anything on the mainland at all. Fullmoon Island and Newmoon Island…of course. It had been heading to the rumored locations of legendary Pokémon. She put in a call to the Elite Four, telling them to make sure the Flower Paradise was secure, and headed east. Her initial goal was Mt. Coronet, but then she decided that Mt. Coronet was probably safe; Arceus still watched over the sacred mountain, the closest point to its realm. Furthermore, the three dragons were more or less sealed away, just like Regigigas in the Snowpoint Temple. And the key to that seal…was the three guardians of the lakes.

She continued east. While she didn't personally believe them, there were rumors of a "backdoor" into Giratina's realm from the Sendoff Spring. Giratina seemed like a potential target, but even if it wasn't, Lake Valor was right next to the Sendoff Spring, and that meant Azelf. It was the perfect place to go next. She just had to hope that Agent Quinn had met up with Jasmine and knew to follow the storm.

* * *

CCX: So now we've established which six Pokémon Nina took with her when she left the Jellies behind, though really it should've been pretty obvious. I'm happy with this chapter; it actually exceeds 1000 words, which I'd usually consider "still pretty short" as I usually like to have 2000 at the bare minimum, preferably at least 2500-3000, but for this, where speed is key, it's wonderful.

And yes, for some reason OLDEN is still causing rain even though it's now taking the form of a Fletchizard. Because it's just funnier this way. Also, having Nina run all around Sinnoh might still have some extra value depending on how things end up in the run.


	5. Chapter 3

Agent of Change  
by Cyberchao X

Chapter 3

A/N: Again I feel it necessary to remind people that this may be a little hard to follow if you're not up on your Twitch Plays Pokémon lore, and in particular have been following the current (August 2016) run.

 **Lake Valor**

Cynthia answered her Pokétch. "Hello?"

"Madame Champion. Forrest here."

"Forrest who? That's a very common name in Sinnoh."

Since the Pokétches lacked the video component of Unova's Xtranscievers, the Champion couldn't see the caller on the other end rolling her eyes. "The Eterna City Gym Leader."

"Oh, Forrest. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm calling because you said you wanted updates if the trainer afflicted with 'Voices Syndrome' did anything noticeably out of the ordinary."

"I did, but hasn't he passed your domain already? I heard he already beat Lillianna."

"He keeps coming back here. He's been poking around the Old Chateau after dark for a few nights now. And I keep hearing…strange noises from there."

"Why don't you go check it out?"

"I'm not going in that place! It's haunted!"

"It is not haunted. It's a nesting place for Swablu."

"Those cries are not Swablu cries!"

"You're a Gym Leader! Stop being a baby!"

"But it doesn't even sound like something of this world!"

"…"

"Cynthia?"

"We might need an expert for this."

* * *

 **West of Sinnoh Mainland**

Evan was getting frustrated. This "stealth" thing wasn't working very well; people were noticing their actions. The enemy was likely tracking their movements. Unfortunately, it was already too late to land and switch over to something stealthier. The next stop would be Newmoon Island. Unless… He took his Fletchizard down and sent out his Kingdra.

While it wasn't really certain if the Fletchizard _was_ the Great Old One or if Evan merely believed it to be, there was no denying that he was chosen by the creature to act on its behalf. For one thing, Evan had a _Fletchizard_ , an abomination in its own right. But that wasn't the only abomination he had. There was something distinctly _wrong_ about his Venusaur, his Aerodactyl, and his Kingdra. Supposedly, the ones he had used in his run through the Indigo League had been among the casualties when he snapped, and yet…he plainly still had a Venusaur, an Aerodactyl, and a Kingdra, and he still referred to them by the names that the "previous" ones had. To watch them, however, the idea that they were undead was entirely believable.

Still, the Kingdra was able to ferry Evan across the water. That was the important part.

* * *

 **Route 217**

Nina was getting frustrated with the snow falling, and the rain storm had apparently stopped. She had an idea where it was heading, but it would be hard to track if the Priest decided to change targets.

She received a call. "Cynthia?"

"How's your mission coming along?"

"The rainstorm has stopped, but I see no reason to assume that Evan's destination has changed."

"Continue onwards, but if there's any sign that the target has changed, rendezvous with the Eterna City Gym Leader. She should be getting a visit from someone with a…relevant Pokémon."

"A relevant _Pokémon_?"

"You'll see when you get to Eterna."

* * *

CCX: Yeah, I started this before we even got to Pastoria. Still seems relevant, though, since that's when we last faced Giratina.


	6. Chapter 4

Agent of Change  
by Cyberchao X

Chapter 4

 **Newmoon Island**

"I don't understand, Master. Wasn't Darkrai supposed to be here?" Evan was staring at a small triangle.

" _Ehehe…no, this is just fine. It may not be Darkrai…but it will do_ just _fine. Wake it up, Evan._ " Evan did so.

From above came a cry. "Yeah, well _F_ that!" Feereon giggled at this line, while Lampeon just rolled his eyes. Nina's one-liners were rarely as good as she thought they were. Feereon told him to at least give her credit for coming up with that on the fly.

"What the…who are you?"

"The person who's been sent to stop you."

"Good luck with that. Jihad, take care of them!" Seeing a Fire-type, an Ice-type, and a Flying-type that _didn't_ have Delta Stream, he figured a Rock-type would be a good match. "You too, Moo."

"Like that'll stop me…what the hell is that?!" The Fletchizard also came out, summoning the rain. Then there was a flash of light and the unmistakable sounds of a Pokémon being captured. _An increased catch rate, like there was in Hoenn? …No, he's using Master Balls!_

"This has been a lovely chat…but I've gotta fly." He returned his Miltank and got on the Fletchizard and flew off, the Aerodactyl following alongside.

"Damnit, he left…but that thing will be easy to track. _Too_ easy…it's a diversion. I guess I should report in."

* * *

 **West of Route 216**

"Olden", or the Fletchizard, was heading back to Stark Mountain with Deoxys's Master Ball, while Evan was going to head straight to Mt. Coronet. "Wait…she's following me?" He landed. The secret agent and her Rayquaza passed overhead without stopping. _Guess not…she must have just made a lucky guess as to where I'd go next. Ah, well, guess I'll go it on foot._

A bit later, he watched a boy stumbling into a house. _Is that…the next host! Damn, if only Fletchizard were here…I'd torch them real good. But Fox would never go for that, and he's the most destructive Pokémon I've got here._

* * *

CCX: Yeah, I looked at a map of Sinnoh, and it certainly appears that the as-the-crow-flies line between Newmoon Island and Spear Pillar passes right over Eterna City. Also, timeframe—we're now roughly up to when Pepe first got onto Route 216.

* * *

 **Eterna City**

"I reported in to Cynthia about what happened on Newmoon Island. She told me to come talk to you."

"Aren't you…?"

"No. No I'm not. Being unknown is kind of important to my job, after all."

"…Right," the Eterna City Gym Leader said. "Anyway, this guy arrived from Johto with a crazy overpowered Noctowl."

"A _Noctowl_?" Cynthia had said something about "someone with a relevant Pokémon", but how was a _Noctowl_ relevant—and its trainer irrelevant?

She found out quickly enough. This Noctowl, nicknamed "Kenya" after a legendary guardian of the land from Johtan mythology, had been a member of Evan's team when he challenged the Pokémon League. Delivering the bird to its proper destination had been the last thing he did that seemed to be in-character for the "real" Evan before the Great Old One had completely controlled his mind. If there was anything of the original Evan left, he'd recognize this bird…and some of his team would no doubt refuse to fight it.

That night, Nina went to the Old Chateau and discovered what was there that the current Host kept coming back for. It was a Giratina. She threw a Dusk Ball at it, hoping to confirm whether catch rates had been as altered as they were for her, and it failed to catch. It immediately Teleported away. Well, one mystery solved, anyway. She reported in, or tried to at any rate.

When she managed to get in touch with Cynthia, she was told that Giratina had still been in the Distortion World like it always was; she had just been there with the Host and had witnessed it there. Nina pointed out that it _was_ capable of Teleportation. Still, it was quite curious.

* * *

CCX: I'm still firmly of the belief that Season 1 and Seasons 2 and 3 take place in separate universes (well, _most_ of Season 3, anyway. _Sun_ will finally take the Mob back to the Season 1 universe) and that any direct crossover between the two such as, say, Pokémon falling through a wormhole in season 1 Sinnoh and coming out in randomized Hoenn, is the influence of OLDEN. (So yes, that means Red's Anniversary Crystal appearance. Not his AR appearance, though, because that was All Just A Dream, nor AJ's AC appearance because "connecting universes" (e.g. different GSC cartridges) is the entire _purpose_ of the Trainer House. So the idea that an actual character from Season 1 would be a mythological figure in the 2/3-verse appealed to me quite a bit. Until next time, this is CCX, signing off.


	7. Chapter 5

Agent of Change  
by Cyberchao X

Chapter 5

 **Spear Pillar**

Evan had beaten Pepe, and even Team Galactic, to the top of Mt. Coronet, but without the physical presence of his master, the Great Old One known as "OLDEN", there was little he could do. So he waited.

The Fletchizard approached at roughly the same time Pepe did, and because of the chill, its rain turned to snow.

Evan had been tempted to intervene with Team Galactic, but his master assured him to just wait it out. So he did, and watched as Cyrus, Pepe, and Cynthia were taken into the Distortion World. The Lake Trio had also gone in there. Evan was surprised that he wasn't supposed to go after them, but OLDEN used its reality-warping abilities to summon a new set of Red Chains. _"Grab them. Giratina is too distracted to do anything about it."_ Ah, so that was the plan. Using Team Galactic's ambition to distract the other legendaries, they would snatch away Dialga and Palkia. If the host managed to capture Giratina, it would destabilize the region, and Arceus would appear. Brilliant. And yet, even now there was some instability… They left.

* * *

CCX: Normally I wouldn't do something so bold while the run is still running, but in this case it actually makes perfect sense. PP has the "Seen" entry for Dialga and Palkia in his Pokédex, and if I recall correctly, in Platinum it's the scene at Spear Pillar that adds those entries—since you need to have seen the entire Sinnoh Pokédex in order to get the National Dex and Dialga and Palkia aren't exactly available for capture until the postgame. So during the Mt. Coronet event, it would seem that the real Dialga and Palkia were present. And yet, if PP ever actually gets a chance to try to fight them, they'll be randomized. So where are the real ones?

* * *

 **Eterna City**

Nina darted into hiding, hoping she hadn't been spotted. She'd been staying here in hopes that Evan would eventually come this way, but instead, the current Host had come back yet again, still after that Giratina. It would be very bad if the Voices saw her. Fortunately, she'd sent the Jellicents back so that she could retrieve her Eeveelutions' Poké Balls.

There was no news of the odd storm since it had approached Mt. Coronet. This was before she'd contacted Cynthia, so if he'd been there, he'd left on the Aerodactyl. But, wait, wouldn't she have seen him if he'd gone that way from Newmoon? Eterna was right between the island and the mountain's peak.

The storm had returned to Stark Mountain before heading to Mt. Coronet. That was probably where they were setting up their base of operations. As soon as the coast was clear, she'd set off for there.

* * *

 **Stark Mountain**

 _Okay, that…wasn't the Lake Guardian I expected to see at Lake Acuity. But then again, this definitely isn't my Sinnoh._ The young man with the Crobat then turned around, hearing a large Pokémon behind him. "What the…is that a Rayquaza?! But it's…"

Meanwhile, Nina was panicked at having apparently run smack dab into the Host again, but stopped. "Wait, that was a coherent sentence…and you don't even know what a Mega Rayquaza is, much less who I am. You look so much like the Host, but you're not…"

"I know what Mega Evolution is; my cousin has a Charizard and a Lucario capable of it. But…Host? You don't mean…the Voices?"

"You know about _them_?"

"I once had to deal with them. Longest three weeks of my life."

"Three? Ouch. I only had to deal with them for two."

"Well, it was really more like two and a half, but I round up because it felt like so much longer. Wait, you've had them too?"

"Yeah. They're here right now, possessing a boy who looks a lot like you, except maybe a little younger. There's another former Host here, too."

"Is that the guy with the mutant Charizard?"

"…Yeah, that's the one. But I don't think it's been out of its Poké Ball recently; we'd know if it had by the torrential downpours."

"It wasn't. He flew here on an Aerodactyl, after first heading to Lake Acuity and capturing a…Mesprit." (CCX: I find it highly unlikely that we'll manage to capture both the static _and_ the roaming Mesprit, so I feel comfortable having Evan swipe one of them despite the run still being in progress.) "But it was out when I was…brought here."

"…Brought here?"

"Yeah…this world looks just like my native Sinnoh, but it's totally bizarre."

Nina suddenly had a hunch who she was talking to. "Nice Crobat. You wouldn't by any chance happen to also have a female Roserade, would you?"

"How did…"

"You must be Napoleon. The Voices mentioned you a couple of times while I was under their control, particularly where my Roserade were concerned. Something about her mate and child getting eaten by a time distortion?"

Napoleon shuddered. "My Sinnoh's been pretty unstable for a while. At first I thought it was Cyrus's doing, but it hasn't stopped."

"Yeah, that…may be the work of the unknown Great Old One. It definitely seems to have some ability to tear through the fabric of dimensions…and due to the power of Sinnoh's legendary Pokémon, it's probably more prone to happening there. I think you might have been caught up in this even then, and that's how some of your Pokémon wound up in Hoenn."

"Wait, does that mean…you have those Pokémon?"

"…Some of them. But now's not the time for a reunion. Evan and his master are very dangerous."

* * *

CCX: Yes, Moonbat evolved off-screen. Hey, Dream BABA had a fully-evolved team when in reality she needed _five_ more evolutions, so I can at least grant _one_ , right?

…Yes, _one_. Not three. I wouldn't dream of messing with that.


	8. Chapter 6

Agent of Change  
by Cyberchao X

Chapter 6

CCX: _Wow_. When all of the names started randomizing, I started to get a little worried because Cynthia would inevitably be randomized as well, and I'd have to worry about reconciling her new name with what I'd already written. But then that happened! Since I'd always planned on giving Jasmine a real role in this story, having to shrug off the name change works out perfectly. Of course, as I write this, PP is on his way to Stark Mountain…

* * *

 **Sandgem Town**

Fresh off their victory at the Pokémon League, the Voices debated what to do next. Evolving Shinx was considered a priority. A lot of them were certain that they had a Dusk Stone, but none of them were quite sure where or when they'd gotten it.

In northeastern Sinnoh, Nina Quinn had no reason to think that she _didn't_ still have a Dusk Stone. In fact, she'd dropped it on her way to Sunyshore City.

The Voices made Pepe give an Experience Share to Shinx, and it evolved into Murkrow. Much like Nina's Lampent, Murkrow had a horrible ability and would have had them calling for its head had it been allowed to reach this stage earlier in the journey, since they hadn't found the missing Dusk Key when they'd last had Shinx in the party. They used the Dusk Key and unlocked…Blaziken.

"Wow Deku OneHand"

The voices were even more displeased than they had been when Lampeon evolved. At least Flareons had a _complex_ place in the Lore, starting with Red's Martyr and going onwards through Napoleon's Solareon and Abe's Sam. Blaziken was just a meme because of Deku's Rule 34. (And yet they've still picked Torchic in Hoenn _four times out of four_ , even getting a non-randomized starter in their randomizer run, the only time this ever happened.)

The PC trolls would probably be happy. They love releases, and had been clamoring especially hard for Shinx's release after its early-game favorite status. Though the fact that it was being done in democracy might make it hollow for them.

* * *

 **Survival Area**

On the subject of Flareons, Nina had in fact been given permission, if not outright ordered, to switch back to "8-Pokémon mode". Before she brought both Jellicent over, though, she asked to be sent her Roserade.

Napoleon had sent out his team, or most of it, anyway. Queen Sunbrella was overjoyed at the sight of her son, but saddened to find out that he had no idea where his father was. Solareon and Lampeon were fast friends, though the latter looked at the former a bit strangely at the sight of the little Shinx hanging all over him. He tactfully said nothing, but it was clear what he was thinking: "Isn't she a bit young for you?" 006 also seemed happy to see another male Flareon and found herself the victim of a Dazzling Gleam for her intense interest. She retaliated with a super-effective Superpower before the two Flareon stepped in to break up the fight, Solareon telling the Bibarel off while Lampeon reassured the Glaceon that his heart wouldn't waver. The two trainers then called back their teams (minus Nina's two Eeveelutions, of course) and headed back to Stark Mountain.

* * *

CCX: I'm pretty sure that segment actually takes place before the first segment of the chapter. Unfortunately, as I said in the opening, there's only so much I can do until the stream shows me what's going to happen in Stark Mountain. I promised I wouldn't force the lore, though there were some "if this happens, I write this" ideas. Nina having trouble finding her contact (Jasmine) was planned before the stream even started, but having her cover most of Sinnoh at some point or another was something I decided to do once I learned that Shinx would evolve to Murkrow if it was ever allowed to for the express purpose of maximizing the likelihood that we'd find the Dusk Stone in a location that she'd been to. We were given _two_ , after all, and we got it on the first try so we should've still had one.

And yes, Feereon was female. I know it's not terribly creative and they were never actually in the party at the same time during the stream, but Eeveelutions have a 7:1 male-to-female ratio so I'm not wasting the opportunity when we actually had a male and a female in the same run.


End file.
